i always keep my promises part 2
by wwedivaforever95
Summary: FEMSLASH angelina comes back and iis surprised to see what she sees but velvet is unsure why she acted like that. did they both keep there promises or did one flake out?


This story is completly fiction although i wish it werent.

Angelina got off the plane excited for many different reasons. 1: she had just resighned her contract with tna which meant she was coming back! 2: she couldnt wait to see everyone again espically one person and i think we all know who that is. I mean she could have seen this person every thursday night but couldnt bring herslef to watch it knowing how much pain she would have just watching the one person she love suffer without her. She didnt have time to dwell among all the bad thoughts and decided to focus and the good ones involving her surprising everyone when she cam back. She sat in the taxi heading to the tna arena and when she arrived she was meeted by mr hulk hogan who said "why miss angelina love its good to have you back" "its good to be back" she replied with the widest smile ever.

She walked into that arena with chills and gossebumps. She missed everything about this type of scence. She missed the backstage crew, the sound and the smell even. Just the whole atmosphere was just too much for her to take in. She already wanted to just go out and surprise everyone she also wanted to see if her fans would even rember her. The most important thing to her was seeing the one person she couldnt live without. She hadnt even told this person she was coming back because she wanted to wait to see her face when she saw her for the first time. So as she headed down the corridors looking for that fimiliar name every one know her by she heard a giggle. She would know that giggle from anywere and so she didnt even care she was in 6 inch heels and ran for the door. As soon as she got there she saw the name she has been looking forward to the whole run down the corridor which holds inside the one and only person she wants to see. She saw the door cracked open a little and for seem reason she deicded to look thorugh the little crack instead of just busting in. The first thing she saw was Madison Rayne doing her makeup. Now she must say madison looked different but she looked good different. She see all there bags and clothes layed out and then noticed an extra bag? She thought one of them must have over packed again which was typical. Then she heard velvet giggle again and saw her run out of the showers in just a towel. This made angelina lick her lips and just stare at her up and down because over the course of her not seeing her beloved velvet she has had many ummm...sexual thoughts about her and tonight she was hoping she could finally make those thoughts reality. Then she saw a tall blond figure show up behind velvet in a towel also. Who is she angelina thought? maybe she was one of there cousins coming to visit or maybe a new knouckout? That would explain the extra bag but only the beautiful people were allowed in there lockerromm? Have they replaced her? No thought angelina velvet would never do that to me. she would never replace me. Then she saw the three planning out tonights show "okay so madison are you ready to get face planted" said velvet "i always am arent i?" said madison giggling. "i just dont understand why your pretty face cant get flace planted for once" asked madison giggling "because my face is much more valuable then yours" said velvet laughing "is that true asked madison?" "you know it is swettie" so velvet laughing "well i bet youll think this is hysterical said madisod and tackled velvet to the floor and started ticking her mecifully "stop agghhhhhhh please madison aggghhh im begging you omg no!"said velvet hystericaly laughing from her tickle fight. Thats when angelina was about to bust in on that happy moment and make it even more happier when she saw this. The mystery blonde woman said "stop icking on my girlfriend!" this stoped angelina cold in her tracks. Then she watched in horror as she saw this mystery woman grab madison throw her off of velvet and pick her up from the floor and hear velvet say" looks like my princess and shining armor has come to save me" "do i get a reward for this?" "of course you do baby" and before she can even see anything she ran away with tears in her eyes. How could she do this to me thought angelina how could she just forget about me like that,how could she just replace me with someone i thought i was specail to her! she just kept running and ended up near an entrance door and left.

Once on the outside she slid down the door bougt her kness up to her chest and strated sobbing uncotrolably. all these thoughts were going through her head she felt like she was about to explode. why kept popping up in her thought. why would she do this,why would she replce me, why couldt she wait,why does she want to break her heart, why oes she want to hurt her? As she kept asking her slef these questions over and over her mind made her belive this was all of velvet doing. She tried so god damn hard to come backk to her and this is what she gets for that. beng replaced! no one replaces me no one....

She headed back into the arena but as soon as she got in she heard the beaustiful people theme song. So she rushed to the front and thank god people rembered her or else she would have been in alot of trouble for cutting. At this point she didnt care. She was watching them studying them as they came down the ramp she noticed they looked happier then when they were with her. how dare they look happy without her! Then she saw it she saw velvet spot her and couldnt help but smile seeing her eyes brighten the monet she spotted her. Velvet ran over and gave her a big hug and motioned for madison to do the same. It was a happy moment having velvet in her arms for only a second and then she rembered as soon as she saw that blonde tramp walk up to her. I think the anouncers called her lacy van erich. She put on a smile and told them to go start the match. So they ran and did there entrance bt noticed velvet couldnt take her eyes off of her. the whole entire match i acted like i was happy for them and watched as velvet watched me. then as soon as the match was over madison was lying on her face in the ring like usually and velvet and this lace chick are holding each other going to cheack up on madison. Then she just snapped she just snapped! She ran to the ring acting like she was going to go check on madison and then she just attacked all three of them but mainly focused it on velvet. She thre velvet around and then threw her against the stell gates bent down and said"hey velvet you diidnt think id be back huh sweetie!"she slammed her against the steel one more time and then went back up the ramp. She couldnt get the sound out of velvet crying no,stop and im sorry. She was sorry she had to do this but it was the only way to protect herself from getting hurt. She nedded to go against them because if she want with them if she just forgave them she could not live with herself because that is not how she grew up. She didnt want to seem like they or particularry she didnt hurt her. She knew doing this was going to be hell to pay but when she got backstage she couldnt stop vrying becasue at the end of the day it dosent change the fact. She probably lost the love of her life and she was scared to death that now she would never get her back.

reveiw please! tell me what you think? should i continue?


End file.
